Into The Future
by xJenniex
Summary: There is something I need you to do. Somewhere I need you to go. Or, more specifically - sometime...


**AN:** My first fanfiction! :) I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to write about Harry Potter or Avalon, so I decided - why not both?

*If you haven't finished Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince then there ARE SPOILERS in this chapter! Just a forewarning. I'll put ****** around areas that are spoilers, and try to have everything make sense if you want to skip spoilers.

Enjoy!

**- - -**

Ron groaned wearily as someone shook him awake.

"Ron, get up, Harry's fully awake already..." a girl called, holding up a glowing wand in one hand and shaking him with another. Some of her bushy hair fell into his face as she leaned closer to him.

"What the hell, Hermione? Why are you in the boy's dormitory?" Ron muttered as he sat up. He would have definitely yelled it if his throat wasn't so dry.

"Don't use that language towards me! This is IMPORTANT." Hermione scolded. Harry yawned, sitting up in his bed next to Ron's.

"It better be, it must be three in the morning..." Ron mumbled.

"Well I don't think Professor McGonagall would be calling us down to her office if it wasn't," Hermione whispered.

This seemed to clear everyone's heads. Surely it was something important if a teacher wanted them up. Ron and Harry stood up beside Hermione.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"She says it's an emergency and may have something to do with You-Know-Who."

If they thought they were awake before, they were ready to run a marathon now. All three of them, especially Harry, needed to get rid of You-Know-Who once and for all. He was a dark wizard who had terrorized the wizard world for a long time. Many were so scared that they didn't refer to his real name, Lord Voldemort, but instead called him You-Know-Who.

Heading down ****** _to what used to be Headmaster Dumbledore's office, until an extremely unfortunate battle in the Hogwarts castle_ ******, they all thought about what You-Know-Who could be doing now that would cause them to be shaken violently awake at three A.M.

Professor McGonagall was standing up in front of her desk when they entered the office, her back towards them. They could hear her wand tapping something, and saw little flashes of light. Finally she noticed them and greeted them. They could tell that the now sparkling object was some sort of giant Time-Turner.

"I am extremely sorry for having to wake the three of you at such a time, but there is something I need you to do. Somewhere I need you to go. Or, more specifically - sometime."

The three Gryffindors looked confused and waited for Professor McGonagall to elaborate.

"You-Know-Who has always been a big fan of doing a lot of terribly risky things. One of his recent discoveries is the ability to time travel."

Harry frowned at this. "Can't you just do something like that with a Pensieve?" he asked. He'd looked into a Pensieve - a magical object which could hold thoughts - before.

"No. This is different. You aren't just VIEWING the past. You are actually fully existing in it. And not only that - he has accessed the future too. Which is the exact reason we've called you down. Lord Voldemort is now terrorizing magical and non-magical people of the past and the future. " Professor McGonagall said.

"You are some of the most trustworthy students here based on the miraculous things you've done in the past. Some teachers, including me, will be travelling to the past times. And, we are asking you to travel to the future. This will be extremely dangerous and we wish we had enough staff to cover both areas of time. But we have no choice."

All three of the students looked excited and scared at the same time. This was what the Time-Turner was for.

Professor McGonagall continued. "A mage girl from the future has been kidnapped, and her two friends will need all the help they can get to save her before it's too late. He may have used the Imperius curse on her - that is, put her under his control - because we know he has spotted some sort of special power in her."

Picking up the Time-Turner, she faced them once again.

"Again, I'm sorry about this, but you need to leave straight away."

**- - -**

How was it? Good? Sorry if it turned out a bit short...

And when I say Lord Voldemort was You-Know-Who's real name, I just meant after he went insanely evil and such, and abandoned his REAL.. real.. name. o.O;


End file.
